1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a charged particle beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An atom probe analysis method is an analysis method in which ions are field-evaporated from a surface of a sample such as a metal or a semiconductor, and the ions are identified by measuring time until the ions are incident on a predetermined mass spectrometer and a voltage at the time of the incidence. In the atom probe analysis method, individual atoms of the sample surface can be directly observed, and atom layers of the sample surface are observed for each layer so that a composition thereof can be identified.
Meanwhile, in analysis according to the atom probe analysis method, it is necessary to manufacture a needle-shaped sample in which a diameter of a tip end is about 100 nm. For this reason, a needle-shaped sample has been measured according to various methods in the related art. In recent years, a technique is known in which a needle-shaped sample is created from a thin film by using a focused ion beam (FIB) (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-294235).
In addition, in recent years, a technique is known in which a sample is irradiated with ion beams and electron beams in a perpendicular manner, and secondary charged particles generated by irradiation with the electron beams are detected while processing the sample into a needle shape with the ion beams, so that the sample can be processed into a needle shape while observing the sample in real time. In this case, for example, a liquid metal ion source is used as an ion source.